


War girlfriends

by pmw



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gem War (Steven Universe), I apparently can’t give Jasper anything nice without taking it away from her, This fic is kinda sweet and then just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmw/pseuds/pmw
Summary: War may have stationed them together, but war under dictatorship wasn’t exactly a nurturing environment for a relationship.
Relationships: Jasper/Angel Aura Quartz (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 4





	War girlfriends

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written in first person POV in quite a while, and it’s been even longer since I’ve used present tense.  
> I really enjoyed writing it though.

It seems to be a widely held assumption that I’ve never been romantically involved with another Gem before. While I don’t correct them, it’s simply not true. I was a young dumb Quartz when I had a girlfriend. 

A newly-formed Quartz is often stupid like that. When her only job is to collect resources for other gems to help establish the colony, she has more time to congregate. We never told anyone, but I’m sure Gems around us had their suspicious. Quartzes love to gossip.

My colony was different to the others. My Diamond had never had a colony before, and while she was trusted with it, she wasn’t entirely trusted by the other Diamonds. We didn’t know it at the time, but we should have.

The uprising had already begun by the time I emerged- in fact I was planted to help fight against it. My Diamond didn’t have a choice- all of us made in the Beta kindergarten belonged to My Diamond, but Yellow Diamond had her own role to play in our production, just like Blue Diamond had a role with the Amethysts. 

The only Gems My Diamond made on her own were the Rose Quartzes. They were really only created to hide her identity- so she wouldn’t get in trouble for sneaking down to the colony with her Pearl. She didn’t realise how big of a role Rose would end up having.

I guess it was nice to learn where I got my bad habit of sneaking around from.

Angel Aura Quartz. I would just call her Angel- I had no knowledge of the human concept of Angels back then, but I think I still would have called her that. Angels sound like they’re supposed to be scary, but beautiful. Something to look up to and respect. That’s how I felt about Angel.

She had emerged long before the war, and had worked on establishing a few colonies outside of her own. She was stationed alongside my unit- usually units weren’t mixed gem, but half my unit didn’t emerge, and most of the other half were defective. Homeworld had become more lenient, bent the rules so that they could be successful- a trait I heavily picked up on during the years.

A lot of Gems had an odd infatuation for freshly emerged gems- I hated it, and to this day I still don’t understand it. They’re stupid and have no on hand experience. I fell victim to it more intensely than the rest of my unit. I was made ‘perfect’ after all, of course they would find me more interesting...

“Hey, fresh-cut.” I didn’t mind it when she would call me that. She was the only one who didn’t go on to call me the Kindergarten Quartz Who Could, or some other stupid title I was given. Titles I earned, but loathed nonetheless. “You’re out pretty late, curfew was a while ago.”

I leant my head against the wall. I kept running my fingers through a section of my hair that had fallen over my shoulders. It was just going to get tangled again when I go back out to battle, but it was a distraction from the dull throbbing of my form. I was supposed to be resting, and my form ached from battle. “Curfew is stupid- these filthy rebels are going to fight at whatever time they please, I don’t see why we can’t just go out and fight again once we reformed.”

I could see a flash of sadness on her face as I spoke, but it was quickly replaced by a teasing smile. “Tell me, how many times have you been dissipated during battle?”

I turned my head to look forward again, and closed my eyes as I rested my head against the wall, my fingers still running through my hair. “I haven’t.”

A chuckle I always enjoyed hearing, followed by a few scuffled footsteps. I could feel her breath on my neck as she whispered. “You need to rest. If it was up to you, you would spend the entirety of your existence on the battlefield.”

“I’m a soldier.” A kiss on my cheek- she always made an effort to kiss the stripe that laid upon it, even if she had to stand on her tippy toes to reach. I’m a head taller than most Quartzes- it’s annoying at times, but watching her jump up to kiss me was always cute.

“You’re also a Gem,” a gently tap on the tip of my gem “and all Gems are subject to strain. Stars, even the Diamonds have to spend time in their fancy extraction chambers to rest their gems. You wouldn’t be much use if you worked yourself so hard your gem fell off.”

I was the one to chuckle this time. “I bet you would love that.”

I quickly turned to her and dropped forward to wrap my arms around her waist. I’d bent my knees instead of hunching over to clasp my form around hers. “Hey!” I was leaning on her more than I was holding up my own weight, slowly dragging her down. It was funny. “Jasper! You little-“

Her form buckled, and my foot slipped out from under me. My arms were still gripped tightly around her as I fell onto my back, bringing her with me. Her head hit the side of my jaw.

“Ouch- can’t believe you would bring harm to a member of your own squad member like that. Shame on you.” My voice was slightly less gruff back then, and a playful tone almost always shone through.

I could hear her smile in a huff of her breath, before she lifted her head up. “That was entirely your fault, and you know it.”

I loved it when I could see her eyes- they were an even softer blue than her form. I kept one arm around her waist, but lifted a hand to her face. I cupped her cheek and rubbed my thumb just under her eye, and over her nose. “I don’t know why you keep your hair hiding your eyes, they’re so beautiful.”

I watched Angel roll her eyes and made a noise of disgust, but it didn’t stop a darker shade of blue from spreading over her cheeks. “You’re such a flirt, it’s disgusting- oh and by the way,” I watched her face drop closer to mine, and I grunted as I felt her knee dig into my stomach and she kissed my jaw “soooo sorry for hurting your fragile jaw, I sure hope that healed your dimmed form.”

I shook my head as best I could. “Nope, I think it still hurts. Such a shame, guess you’ll just have to do that again.” She pseudo the palm of her hand into my face as she laughed.

“You’re a fucking idiot.” She kissed me anyways. Small kisses that went from my jaw to my gem. She was ever so gentle. 

I pushed her off of me and chuckled at her exaggerated “ow” as I sat myself up. I leant my back against the wall, and outstretched one of my legs, leaving the other bent so I could rest my arm on it.

She quickly crawled into my lap, half laying half sitting against my form. I leant forward and crossed my legs under her bent knees, before wrapping both my arms around her waist and burring my face into her neck. “Sometimes I with we didn’t have to fight- sitting here with you is nice.”

I hummed, half annoyed. “Thinking like that is traitorous, speaking like that is worse.”

“Then report me... I’m not saying I’m going to rebel, I just wish that we could do this without fear of punishment.” Her hands found mine before I could tell her off for speaking in such a way. She began to rub her thumbs over my knuckles, I winced into her neck. “You’re still sore from the battle.” I didn’t answer. “Why do you always come out here instead of resting in the cubbies? The cubbies help us heal faster-“

“I don’t fit in there.” Did I mean physically, or socially? Probably both. It’s something I try not to think about. “Besides,” I squeezed her stomach and pushed my face forward so I could kiss her cheek “I like it here more.”

She reached a hand up to grab a church of my hair. She began to run her fingers through it to get it over her shoulder, and then she began to use her fingers to untangle the knots. “You did a terrible job.”

“Not my fault you made it messy again.” She just hummed. She help brushing through my hair until she was satisfied with it.

I watched through half lidded eyes as she began to twist our hair together. One section of hers, two of mine. A small plait connecting out forms together. She began to hum a familiar tune as she began to brush through some of my hair on the other side too, before she braided out hair together.

Two plaits rested on her chest. They started off loose and chunky, but got tighter as more even as they went on. I looked down the line of yellow that stood out through my own dirtier hair. I was the younger gem, my colours were supposed to look more vibrant than hers. My form wasn’t yet failed by the sun, but hers was. I found it hard to believe- sure her colours were pale, but they were beautiful. 

Soft. 

I could kiss every inch of colour that showed if she would let me. I lifted up her hair so that I could kiss the back of her neck, before I let it fall again. Looking back, and while others equate fusion to be the ultimate connection between gems, but I had never felt closer to a gem than in the moments I spent with Angel braiding my hair. Or my failed attempts at braiding hers. I had never felt a better feeling, and I think that statement still rings true to this day.

I dreaded the thought of our duties separating us once the war was over- a war I thought we were going to win- so I cherished the small moments like that as they happened. Sometimes we almost got caught, sometimes we didn’t. While I put my duties above everything else, I think my time alone with her was the only thing I lived for.

It’s weird to think about now. How different I was when I first emerged. I had spent thousands of years repressing those fond memories- I had forced her memory out of my gem as best I could, it was less painful and those thoughts weren’t helpful to the Authority, but I wasn’t always successful.

My memory was forced out of her gem too- but in a more permanent way. She had been rejuvenated. I think she wanted to join the Crystal Gems, or maybe she already had. I don’t know- towards the end of the war, we had less and less chances to be together.

Rejuvenators were phased out after the war, but when we didn’t shatter and interrogate the Crystal Gems, we would rejuvenate them- they were always hesitant to fight their own soldiers, even if their soldiers didn’t know them anymore. We used that to our advantage.

I wasn’t even there when Angel was rejuvenated. I was notified, and had the option to attend the interrogation, but instead I went back into battle. Again and again. I didn’t go back to the temporary cubbies when my unit was assigned to, and avoided the areas where we used to hide together. I did everything I could to avoid her, and I had been successful up until now.

She looks a little different. She had been caught up in the blast, and bares corruption scars. She has horns on her head just like I did when I first reformed in the fountain- but hers are the same size as each other, and she still has them both in full. She doesn’t have any of the hideous spots I do, but instead she has spikes on her shoulders- she could probably use them to her advantage while sparring.

Her colours are as beautiful as they ever were. I bet her eyes are still soft and caring. I think her clothes match her better now. My form still reflects the design of the standard Quartz uniform, even if I don’t bare the insignia anymore. But her’s is different. She’s showing off more of her blue- proud to have it on display.

I’ve been staring too long- I can’t see her eyes, but I’m sure she is looking at me.

Why is she walking up to me? Surely she doesn’t have her memory back. Rejuvenation is permanent- that’s what we were always told anyways. I haven’t heard anything about rejuvenation in thousands of years.

“Oh hey! You must be that Jasper everyone talks about. Nice to finally meet you!” Her smile is bigger than I remembered- I couldn’t tell before, but the horns on her head are slightly different colours. The ones on her shoulders are different too, but are still matching sets. “Any chance you’d wanna join us in a game of volleyball- the others keep saying they wanna ask, but never get to.”

She doesn’t remember me. That’s probably for the best. She can be happy now, she has established her new life in Era 3. She has the chance to be truely happy, and I don’t want to screw that up by forcing the burden of knowing me upon her. She deserves her happiness.

I just grunt at her, as I roll my eyes and turn away.


End file.
